


Lost Stories: Levi

by ResistingFate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death implied, Divergent Cannon if you want, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResistingFate/pseuds/ResistingFate
Summary: Levi can't move or see. He can only think back to that day, the night before the battle at Shiganshina where the younger Scouts set up a festival for the veterans, allowing Levi and Erwin to challenge the Mirror Man and a fortune teller.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 11





	Lost Stories: Levi

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for the SNK Veterans Secret Santa on tumblr, written for okahco.
> 
> An almost canon compliant gen fic. Enjoy. Manga Spoilers.

Levi finally notices that without those glasses, there is a manic look in Zeke's eyes. And out of bleeding entrails, the Thunder Spear jerks.

Foot already back, Levi leaps. But the rain is as dense as sludge.

"Mr Xavier. Watch me."

The cord snaps.

Boom.

The blast shoots him back — Levi rag dolls. His sword disintegrates along with his tight grip. His senses blind, ending with a thud.

* * *

He chokes on hot bile. This tea is no good. All the district's good supply now blown to smithereens. Hange and squad, a bit too careless in their latest experiment.

It's back to that night before the battle for Shiganshina. After an arduous journey, the power is now back with the people. And for the Survey Corps, things finally start to go their way.

Lanterns light the roadways. Trost is busy. Yet, Levi is alone. He's never been one to play around, only patrolling the streets so he can find some more tea.

Has the public opinion turned around? Who's to say? The young Scouts started these festivities. They persuaded the town to send the Survey Corps off with a bang. Explains why it's mostly soldiers maintaining the stalls. It was too short notice. Hopefully, there'll be a larger reception tomorrow.

He hears shouting coming up ahead, but all he sees is the outline of a telltale black coat. Eren? Why's he acting suspicious all of a sudden? Eren vanishes from sight. And the shouting gets louder until Levi hears a shriek followed by the clattering of plates smashing into the ground. Petra's furious yells can be heard even from even where Levi is.

"Eren. Stop rushing about everywhere. Always so reckless. Always' fight, fight' first. Do I have to spell it out to you like I'm you're babysitter? Hey, wait. You haven't even let anyone know where you're going. Mikasa, Armin, keep an eye on him — no Sasha. Stop eating all the counter food."

Levi skirts around the corner. Everything is frantic, buzzing, and noisy. And yet again, Eren is nowhere to be seen. He wished he could see that scolding. But more furious arguing rings in his ears, and now he's annoyed again.

Sasha is holding on tight to the stall, while Petra tries to yank her off. "Come on. Just let me have another one. You're all too worried about my health."

Levi sharply coughs, which brings them both to his attention. They look over at him, and on recognising him, turn into ungrateful looks of extreme worry. But even after all that drama, they ignore him and get back into a heated debate again.

He knows Petra cares about the new squad, but sometimes she can get a bit too overprotective with Eren and Sasha.

What about the rest of his squad. He can't see them clearly, but he can already tell they've splayed themselves out on the ground. And Varis is with them too. This reception is a mess.

He's not going to find any tea. Is he?

Doesn't help that Geglar is encouraging everyone to drink alcohol. Why can't Mike reason with them? But he seems off to cook something over the top with Nanaba. Maybe Levi should just rejoin Hange's squad in inventory management. Not that he's particularly keen on the new Thunder Spear idea. He's got a feeling that it'll just backfire on him.

He turns to see Rico at his side, leaning in the shade. They stare at each other with what must be equal deadpan looks. They both want out of here.

The man of the hour arrives. Erwin. A weight from Levi's heart almost lifts. Rico scoffs. No doubt as to why: Erwin somehow managed to convince Pixis to bring a Garrison squad with them to Shiganshina tomorrow. Says that they'll always need a line of defence if they retake the land. And unluckily enough for Rico, she's now, by default, the leader of this expedition's Garrison.

"Why do I always have to get wrapped up in all the Survey Corps' nonsense?"

Erwin smiles politely. "Thank you for your assistance in advance."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, if you don't mind me, I'm going to pretend to get drunk with the rest of the dead."

Levi nods. That's acceptable. Staying out of sight never failed Rico before.

He turns to look up at Erwin. For some reason, his thicker than usual eyebrows gleam. And with every good feeling that comes with that, a well of equal depth fills in Levi's stomach, making him hesitant.

"You look not dead. That's good for missing an arm."

Erwin lightly chuckles. "Come. Let's walk."

Levi's not eager. But he goes along with it anyway.

"You're not enjoying yourself very much. How come?"

Levi gives him a mean stare. There's a lousy feeling welling up inside his chest. Like something is already lost. 

"You know your new squad has thrown this party so we veterans could celebrate."

"Yeah, yeah. Something, something about always helping them and being reliable when they need us the most. Doesn't explain why they got the new recruits slacking off too."

"It might not be this peaceful tomorrow."

"I'm counting on it."

"Come on. You don't mean that. Or at least, you don't want that."

Levi keeps his mouth shut. Everything he says comes out more pessimistic than he wants. And he can feel it. The time he is spending with Erwin is important. He can't go about ruining it.

"Hey, look over there."

Hange's squad gathers at the Stalls. Schematics and maps cover what almost resembles Hange's desk. Down with pencil and paper, Moblit and Nifa seem to be competing in some sort of made-up-game of who can best the travelling sales merchant.

"So now even they are slacking."

Erwin turns to Levi.

"Let's do some activities."

"No."

Erwin drags him along anyway. And to be honest, Levi doesn't mind one bit. Not that'll he'll admit it.

They make there way past many stalls. Most serving alcohol, but he manages to catch someone serving tea. He takes a small sip.

Erwin stops at one particular stall. A tall man is cloaked in green, practising small sleight of hand tricks in front of who he can only assume is Mikasa and Armin. Why is he struggling to recognise some of his teams' faces? What's the pattern.

Mikasa picks one of the man's gloved hands, but it's empty. And so is the other one. Blue butterflies dance over the area. Mikasa squeezes her forehead. She then looks back up to the man. "This seems familiar. Have we done this before?"

"Just déjà vu, my dear."

It seems the two have had enough. Mikasa and Armin move over to Eren, who is sitting down in conversation under a low tent.

The man turns to Levi, wearing a silver faceplate that hides his identity.

"Step right up. And try to outsmart the Mirror Man."

Levi would rather not. He's aching all over, but like always Erwin is of another mind and steps forward.

"Oh. Commander Erwin. I didn't see you there." The Mirror Man bows, breaking character for a moment. Erwin can make just about anyone nervous.

"Still practising your parlour tricks, Jesse."

"Yes, sir. Although Commander, I wouldn't disrespect the craft, considering you can't even tell how I do it."

"Yeah. Well, I'll figure it out this time."

And just like that, the Mirror Man is back in character. He takes out a pack of cards and swerves five in each hand, revealing only one hand, not showing either to himself. Does he even have eyes under that mask?

"Remember these five cards."

"I see, Jesse. You're upping the difficulty. Last time you did this trick, it was only two cards in each hand."

"Well, a Commander needs to train their mind well."

Levi takes a mental note of each card. Familiar with con artists in the past, he'll solve this quickly. There was once a street performer, who would woo people into thinking they were a miracle-worker. Thanks to Levi, they didn't last long in the Underground.

"Times up."

Jesse shuffles the cards into each other. 

"Captain Levi. I'd like you to partake in this." The Mirror Man hands the cards over to Levi

Erwin beams, nudging Levi to accept the invitation.

"Your aim here is to show the cards back to me. And I have to answer whether the card is the same card that Jesse showed to us, or different."

This game seems too simple. But if it means this much to Erwin, he'll go along with it without much fuss. He arranges the 10 cards in the same orientation and reveals them one at a time to Erwin, not bothering to look at the cards himself. He bets the trick is something stupid anyway.

Erwin answers with little hesitation. "Same. Same. Different. Same. Different. Different. Same. Different. Same. Same."

"Woops Erwin. You said 'same' six times." The Mirror Man laughs.

"Looks like I lose again, Jesse."

"No way you failed something that easy." Levi won't share their enjoyment.

Did the Mirror Man switch in a duplicate card or something? Levi looks through all the cards, but they're all unique. He tries to sort through them to see where Erwin went wrong, but he seems to have forgotten which cards were which. How? He swore he memorised them earlier with little effort. He never gets stuff like this mixed up.

No, he can remember the cards clearly. It's like he's stuck in a dream where he can't pick out which card is which despite knowing what he is looking for.

Levi pulls down the Mirror Man by his cuff. "OK, answer up. How'd you do it."

The Mirror Man wriggles in panic.

Erwin grins a bit too quickly. "Come on, Levi, no need to be a sore loser."

"You're the one who screwed it up."

Erwin shrugs. The Mirror Man grabs hold of Levi's wrist.

"OK. OK. Captain Levi. I get it. How about I let you play a game with my assistant instead."

Levi looks at his own reflection in the mask. So dull, but —

"Fine. I'll let you off the hook. Guess she's the one under the tent that was just speaking to Eren."

Weird. Was Levi paying that much attention to Eren? But he remembers so much. He shakes himself out of his rut. There's no time to waste.

The fortune-teller sits hooded in the green cape of the Survey Corps, transfixed on a crystal ball holding no purpose.

"Don't mind Jesse — I mean the Mirror Man. He's good at making people forget things. Despite the fact he makes people reflect on things. However, I'm good at making people find out what they could never know."

"Oh. What did Eren find out then?"

"Well, Eren didn't need my help to see the future."

"So you tell people's fortunes."

"In a way. Take out your hand."

Levi does. But a phantom pain spreads through his arm.

"Thanks. I seem to have a better grasp on your future now."

"Quit the bullshit. You never did any of this stuff with Eren. Either you know my future, or you don't. Stop beating around the bush."

"As you wish." She looks up to Levi, but he can't see a face. Only glowing red eyes, reminding him of flashes of blood.

He recollects himself. He's not going to lose this game. Levi leans on the desk. "Whatever. Teller, what's my future then? Actually. What happens tomorrow?"

"We'll be attacked the moment we enter Shiganshina. After a gut-wrenching battle filled with sacrifice, you'll strike down the Beast Titan."

Levi wonders if the Teller will be spreading rumours about how tomorrow will go to the rest of the cadets too. Hopefully, that won't turn out problematic.

"Not saying I wouldn't mind killing that bastard, but it'll be Erwin's call on who I fight tomorrow if there is even a fight."

Levi should be annoyed at this coy girl trying to trick him. But right now he's amused. If she can wind them up more than that Mirror Man can, then he'll be happy. Anything to distract from the constant pain through his body.

He turns to look at his audience. "Erwin, not going to listen in? Maybe you'll like your future."

Erwin shoots him a grimaced smile, the type given when he's appreciative of a gift he secretly hates. The Teller ignores this, muttering out another prophecy.

"Erwin. You shouldn't go to Shiganshina tomorrow. You'll be will struck down in battle."

Levi trembles. And yet Erwin only laughs. "You've always been saying stuff like that, haven't you Kahl."

"Just listen to me for once." She sounds serious. Levi quells his shivering, wanting to raise their moods.

"I've got a question for you both. So stop bickering at each other like you're father and daughter."

The Teller calms herself. "Well. That's cause he's like a father to all of us in the Survey Corps."

"And I'm everyone's bad uncle. Anyway, I'm not really getting your gimmick. All these predictions are very out there. And I don't see you doing much to prove them."

But even as he's saying that he's overwhelmed with dread that the prophecy is real. Like it had already happened.

Erwin frowns. "You might not want to take her predictions so loosely. She's a legend among the aristocrats. Everything she says appears to come true."

"If that's true, why don't you listen to her then."

"I don't need to know the future. I prefer to gamble for a better one."

Levi grinds his teeth at the unsatisfactory answer. The Teller uses this time to answer him.

"My power works based on who I'm looking at. I can only see your future memories. I do try to explain my visions based on rational. But I'm afraid I'm all but terrified of what lies tomorrow. And I know you are too."

She's on the mark, and it causes him nothing but anguish. He needs to soothe his nerves, wanting to take another sip of his drink, but he's unable to pick up the tea set. He instinctually grabs his aching fingers, but the tingling doesn't stop.

Even frowning is a drag, his lips pulling his face.

And in panic, he's grabbing the girls hand again.

"But if Erwin dies. Then what happens after that."

"I don't know. You're hurt, and everything is red."

Levi panics. He understands now. He's been doing it the entire time, remembering this festival, seeing the dead — lost trying to reclaim the past. Is it because he's about to die too?

He was always scared on this day, even threatening Erwin not to join them in battle. If only he could have changed things.

This stall: the Mirror Man and the Teller's show. Erwin and Levi would both get worked up by their fortune, and then the Mirror Man would lean over and offer — 

"Sometimes learning the future can be an unnecessary burden. I can make you forget, Captain Levi. And in my experience, it is better to forget. Otherwise, we over-blame ourselves."

"The card game: is that how you did it? Made me and Erwin forget. But even if you have that power, I can't truly forget. Can I?"

After all, Levi is remembering this now in his dream.

"Only intense trauma would be able to uncover the memories I choose to seal in your unconscious."

Blue insects float around Levi, and he feels the memories leach from him. He stares into Erwin.

Dammit. Bastard. Why did you have to go and die? He can't open his eyes, and he has to keep his focus on his breathing. Otherwise, he risks losing it. He can hear running water. And all his senses light up to hear the stomping of a Titan. Not now.

He looks up, but he doesn't see the sky — only the cold hard cavern roof of the Underground.

Drip. Drop.

It's starting to rain.

"Over there."

Who said that? He looks behind him. That new cadet, Floch, marches towards him with Hange behind. They're coming to get him.

Levi turns, shaking Erwin but he doesn't budge. He is only looking at him with guilt. Levi's eyes feel so heavy. Suddenly Hange is over him, looking at him with grief.

"He's dead."

"Let me check."

Steam erupts in the Underground, and everyone turns to the chaos. It's Zeke. No, he can't let him live. He tries to reach out, but his hand doesn't follow.

Hange in panic picks Levi up and plunges. And out the tiny entranceway above, the ocean pours. Waves swerve into town, flooding everywhere. His body is hit by rapids, drifting away.

* * *

He's back in Shiganshina. The Beast Titan is throwing deadly rocks at their soldiers whose blood splatters over the ruins. This is the spot where he told Erwin to give up on his dreams and die for him. 

"Thank you. Levi."

"No, wait. I promised you I'd kill Zeke."

"Don't you remember. That was only to buy time to save the others."

"I could have stopped this. I knew something bad would happen."

Erwin doesn't answer him. Instead, there is only that smile. That smile he never knew he wanted.

That's right. Even if Levi knew this would happen, it didn't change a thing. Erwin did what he thought was right. That is what he wanted more than anything else. He didn't need some prophecy in his head to tell him what was the right thing to do. Many leaders, throughout time, have claimed a future to their followers, in order to pursue some goal. But it has never turned out as glamorous as they hope.

He cries in Erwin's chest. This is farewell. He tries to smile, even stretching his newfound scar.

"Goodbye, Erwin."

* * *

"That's all I have with me for what Eren said when he has been in a deluded state."

"Good work Armin. But are you sure about this conclusion? I get that there's been evidence that Titan Shifters can look back at the memories of their previous inheritors, but this?"

Hange and Levi were initially only intending to check over reports of Dr Grisha's books to investigate the outside world, and following, how to deal with Marley. But they found something else that day. Something that still makes Levi lose his train of thought. For what Armin included in his report confused him:

If you want to save them all. Mikasa, Armin and the others. Carry out your mission to the end.

"I don't understand. You transcribed this from Eren's memories. If these are his father's memories, then why does he mention you and Mikasa before he even reaches our Walls?"

"That's why I made it so pertinent that Armin gather these notes. We know that Eren can see memories of the past. But if what Armin says is true, then maybe the Attack Titan that Eren has can also see memories of the future."

"You honestly believe that, Armin?" Levi scoffed at the idea.

"I have reason to believe Eren believes that."

Hange collected the papers. "And you think that's why Eren's been acting weird since we arrived in Marley?"

Armin nodded.

Levi rested his empty teacup. "Great. Eren's causing more drama yet again. Seeing the future. Unbelievable."

Maybe he should have seen it coming. Eren was always acting rashly. Even going ahead and encouraging the rest of his squad to intoxicate themselves before the talks, forcing Hange, Onyankopon and Levi to clean up the mess.

Uncle Kenny was right. Everyone is drunk on something. Even Eren. Especially Eren. Well, he can't leave them all squabbling on the floor now.

* * *

This must've been his most peaceful dream yet, for the dull and somewhat deep tones of Eren's voice piss him awake. What he glimpses before him is a night sky littered with stars, flinging from one branch of white light to the next.

"Hear me, all subjects of Ymir. My name is Eren Yeager. I now speak to all the subjects of Ymir by way of the founding Titan's power. Every Wall on the island of Paradis has been unhardened. All of the Titans buried within them have begun to walk. My goal is to protect the people of Paradis, who bore me and raised me. But the world desires the extinction of the people of Paradis. Over countless years, their hatred has grown beyond this island. They surely will not stop until they have killed every one of the subjects of Ymir. I reject their desire. The Titans of the Walls will trample and rumble all the lands beyond this island. Until the lives there are eliminated from this world."

And suddenly he's back in a small cottage, white light seeping through the window. The echoes of giant footsteps waking him up.

So Eren thinks he saw something in the future and is now doing whatever it takes to get there, even killing everyone else in the world. What a mess.

Levi picks himself up, rummaging through his new bandages before spotting Hange by his side. His friend seems to be in shock, no doubt also hearing Eren's omnipresent voice. Through their mix of emotions, Hange lunges into hugging Levi.

He holds on tightly. "Thanks for looking after me, Hange. But it looks like we're not done yet. Cause I know if Erwin were here, he'd tell us to put a stop to Eren. Someone has to look after those rascals anyway."


End file.
